wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shizukana (SS)
Shizukana Brief description Belongs to SincerelySerenity. Coding by Wychmire. Do not use the character or coding without permission. 5,000 timeline Shizukana Artist Serenity Background Information Creator SincerelySerenity Main Attribute Wise Elemental Attribute Air Theme Animal Butterfly Theme Color Pastel Blue/Gold Theme Song Ode to Joy MBTI Personality ISTJ Character Information Age 62 (human years) Gender Female Orientation Asexual Occupation Tribe Elder Tribe SlikWing Goal To overthrow Queen Wasp Residence Somewhere in Pantala Relatives Unknown Allies The Chrysalis Enemies The HiveWings Likes Peace & Equality Dislikes War & Unfairness Powers and abilities Incredibly intelligent Weapons Intelligence Ships None Quote "I need no one to accompany me but my thoughts." Description Shizukana does not really resemble a SlikWing in any way besides her antennae. Despite her odd appearance, she still considers herself a SilkWing. She has calming, beige scales with little golden spiral like patterns that line her snout, neck, back, and tail. She has golden antennae on top of her head, and two secondary antennae that extend from her chin. She has three pastel blue horns on her head, and small, rounded plates that rise up off her neckline and back that are the same shade of blue. Small pastel blue patterns that look similar to the plates also line her underbelly. She has big blue butterfly wings the are the same shade of blue as her horns. The wings are patternless, and are contain one solid color. The weirdest flowers are by far the prettiest. ~Shizukana Personality Shizukana does quite enjoy being the weird little jewel of the Chrysalis. She enjoys giving other dragons the advice and knowledge they seek, but only if she finds them worthy. Shizu is a big believer in kindness before knowledge and will only disperse her talents if you prove your kindness to her. Weird? Oh three moons, no! I say one of a kind!~Shizukana History Shizukana herself barely knows anything about her past. Her farthest memories are of her being raised in the Chrysalis. The members of the Chrysalis said that they found her on the shores of Pantala, and her egg didn't resemble any SilkWing egg they had ever seen. It is confirmed that she is a SilkWing hybrid, but her other origins are unknown, including her family. My history is not what matters, only the present does now.~Shizukana * Shizukana apparently was found with another egg, but was smashed by HiveWing authorities and was unable to be saved * When Shizu was younger, she had a pet gazelle, but it got loose and was most likely eaten Gallery There are no mistakes, just happy accidents! ~Bob Ross Screenshot 2018-11-03-09-21-03 (1).png|By me Trivia I choose not the way of the strong in body but those strong in heart and mind. ~Unknown * "Shizukana" is Japanese for the word tranquil * Shizukana has hardly even discovered who she is and nothing has been announced to the public just yet, so feel free to ask any questions! Category:Characters Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Content (SincerelySerenity)